Stan van Wijk
'Stan van Wijk (1994-Now)' Stan Willem van Wijk, born 1994, legendary general of the 29th battlefleet in the Triforce Space Army, the TSA. Stan is held responsible for singlehandedly defeating a 230.000 man strong Ursonian army on the small forest moon of Endor. His men describe him as a "fearless general panda of the ursoxzia penotratya system" because of his famed "this is sparta" tactic in both infantry an armoured warfare. The Amazing fact is, Stan's whole body is made out of stone, But during the Ursonian War, not even a single scratch was made on his skin. His infinite battle strength and his neverending Courage, are the reason he wins every war. 'Early life' Stan willem van Wijk was born in Earth's Capital city Hoofddorp, in 1994. From very young age it was clear that Stan had a talent for playing guitar and fighting evil mutated polemonkeys, so he was sent to train with the "dragon warrior; Po", providing him with the nickname "stoned warrior panda". Stan applied for service in the triforce army at the age of 12. One of the Grand Masters of the Triforcian battleforce; Grand Warlord Commander Thomas, saw directly Stan had the ability to fight and survive, Giving him an title. Within 3 months Stan was made a general in the third triforcian Warfleet, commanding 450.000 men and over 9000(!) warships. Stan is the sigle most effective (semi)mortal to ever live. 'War For Solaris' Stan was chosen by the three Triforce leaders to lead the Battle for Solaris, Solaris being a Sister-planet of Ursox, Habitated by The Solarius. Vile Creatures which are able to drain life from Humans, but who are very rich at resources. Stan wasn't afraid of the extraterrestrial lifeforms and attacked them without hesitation. After 3 days fighting, Stan, allied by the Legendary Warrior and Slayer of Gods "Mike Puraat", finally defeated the Airfleet of the Solarius, being able to extinguish the enemies on land. With Mike Puraat as Backup, Stan and his 450.000 men attacked the Solarium Fortress. After hours of bloodshredding and fighting Stan finally reached the Chamber of Souls, which was the Throne room of King Solarius, Forger of Agony and Pain. Stan survived the Horrible battle, but parts of his stone body were missing, parts like his dick and nose. While being in the Space Hospital, Stan recieved a Cyborg Nose and Penis. Now being able to smell better, and pee oil, Stan was r enewed and promoted. 'Rock' Stan is a hyper-evolved rock that has developed both a brain and a dick. Originally coming from the Planet Rox. Stan's Mother was on a vacantion on Planet Rox, where she accedently ate a small stone, which immediatly inpregnated her. Quickly flying back to earth in order to tell her husband she somehow had sexual intercourse with a stone and to go into labour. After a few years Stan finally discovered his ability to transform his body into a supermassive stone structure. With a Weight of 10 thousand Kilogram, Stan is able to just kill his enemies by only sitting on their faces, which gives quite the funny view. Although Stan has to change his pants because blood on your pants is not very hygienic. Stan visited Planet Rox thousand of times, because he still find that his original home. Being able to talk to other stones, Stan met many friends there, like Herman, and Bob. Sometimes he will even bring his stone friends some joints, then they will smoke and get stoned, because it just is ironic if stones get stoned. Other times Stan would just bring a Glass-plate to his friends, and then throw them through the glass. They were having fun for a couple of years till Stan assigned himself for the Triforcian army. Just because he wanted to change the future. Stan is able to play guitar. He found himself one during one of the wars against Ursox. He found: The Epic Guitar Axe of Destiny, which hold incridible powers and is able to transform into a giant Axe. Playing Solo's will bring forth Music creatures which will aid Stan in Battle, but not if Stan plays Red Hot Chili Peppers. The Music creatures hate it. 'Achievements' -Stan passed his exams in Stonology and studied on Hoofddorp's High-School of Physics. -Stan is General of the 29th Battlefleet of the TSA. -Stan is member of the "Cute little Panda club". -Stan was able to go to toilet by himself when he was only 11 years old. -Stan is able to pee oil. -Stan is able to have Achievements. -Stan is able to have is own wikia Page. -Stan is Bisexual. Which is very scary. -Stan has some achievements. -Stan has a name. 'Trivia' -Stan's name actually means: "I'm a stone but i don't give a f*ck so SFTU LOL YOLO SWAG Yeah". -Stan doesn't have three nipples. Just two... -Stan's name backwards is Nats. If you change the N into an C then, you'll get Cats, which is quite funny. -Stan's full name is Stan Willem von Viertel. But everybody just calls him Stan, simply because they hate the german language. -Stan is not able to fly -Stan is not able to Swim -Stan is not able to eat whole cities -Stan is also not able to help poor children in Africa, simply because he will just laugh at them. -Stan's age is not 2 right now -Stan has 2 Badges in the Johto Region -Stan resembles a Geodude/Graveler/Golem -Stan is not a fish -Stan is able to count to 29 -Stan likes to eat anything with some salt. -Stan has a name with 4 characters, one of those 4 is an S -Stan is male. Well... sometimes. Category:Thoms Huijbens Category:Thomas Huijbens